That Place
by ElvenArcher309
Summary: "'…California Gurls, we're undeniable! Hot, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock'" "Sora? Why do you know all the lyrics to this song?" Sora & Roxas. Just two best friends, in a car, on an adventure. Drabble


_WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER DRABBLE THAT'S WHAT. So yeah, after my unseen hiatus, I'm starting off small to ease my way back into things. This particular drabble is based 90% off an adventure me and my bestie had a few months back. I chose the Keyblade Bearer Boys 'cause she's the Sora to my Roxas and it just fit perfectly XD ENJOY!_

_I OWN NOTHING  
_

* * *

**That Place - A Drabble**

**-The Night Before**

"...an if u come with me ill even drop u off at school before your classes start and u can get a booklet thingy! please? it'll be like an adventure! :D" Roxas laughed aloud as he read Sora's message on skype. The things he did for his best friend. With a smile he typed back a reply.

"sure lol. ill go with u, sounds like fun XD"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!1 :D"

**-Time on the Road: 10 min.**

Roxas stared from the passenger seat as his best friend tapped his hands on the steering wheel of his car and sang out loud.

_ "'…California Gurls, we're undeniable! Hot, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock!'"_

"Sora? Why do you know all the lyrics to this song?"

"Because I have nothing to listen to but this stupid station since my CD player doesn't work!"

"Your CD player is a whore."

"I know!" The two boys had set out earlier that morning on their "quest" and were now at a bit of a loss.

"Uh, hey Roxas?"

"What?"

"Do you know where I'm supposed to turn?" The blonde turned in his seat to face his friend.

"You don't know where you're going?"

"….no."

"Uh, I have no idea either."

**-Time on the Road: 20 min.**

_"'California gurls we're unforgettable! Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!'"_ Sora sang as they made a left.

"How many times are they going to play this song?" Roxas asked as he glared at the radio.

"I dunno. Hey, is there a gas station around here? The Gummi Ship needs gas." The blonde in the passenger seat chuckled at the name of Sora's car.

"Dude, I don't know-"

"THERE'S ONE! Aw! It would be out of business!" Sora pouted as he flipped the car around, "The only gas station I know of is back by the house." Roxas sighed as they headed back the way they came.

"Man, we SO fail." Upon reaching the gas station, they hit another slight speed bump on their "quest". Roxas looked up from his game of Solitaire on his iPod as he heard Sora call his name and motion for him to get out of the car.

"What?"

"The stupid pump keeps stopping on me!" Roxas laughed as Sora fought with the gas pump.

"Haha only you would get the defective pump Sora. Why did you call me out here anyways? It's not like I can do anything about it."

"I didn't want to be out here all by myself!" The brunette pouted, "YAY! It's working~ Aw. I gotta go inside to get the receipt!" Roxas grinned as he got back in the car and watched as Sora basically skipped to the convenience store to get his receipt. When Sora got back to the car he was met with a laughing Roxas.

"What's so funny?" The blonde shook his head.

"Just you Sora, I found another perfect word to describe you. Buoyant." Sora's eyes lit up as he started the car and pulled out of the gas station.

"Dude yeah! 'Cause I'm a bouncy person!" He exclaimed as he fiddled with the radio; Roxas just laughed again.

"'..._Sun-kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle! Oooooh oh oooooh!'"_

**-Time on the Road: 40 min. approx.**

"Dude, where are we?"

"I don't know Roxas!" Sora looked about to cry as he stared at the street signs.

"I can't see, can I make a U-turn?"

"Nope. Just turn here, Sora ."

"GAH! ANOTHER ONE-WAY!" Roxas let his head hit the headrest as they ended up on their fourth one-way street.

"Dude, I don't even know."

"Roxas, what does that street sign say?"

"Sora,_ w_here are your glasses? And the sign says Bastion Ave."

"They should be in the glovebo- WOAH! _Bastion Ave.?_ Where is that?"

**-Time on the Road: 55 min. approx.**

"OMG DUDE! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Roxas excitedly smacked Sora's arm.

"You do? YAY! Where?" The brunette looked around excitedly, happy to not be lost anymore.

"This is where my old ghetto house is!" Roxas began, "Turn here, turn here! We should be back on the main road now! Wow dude, how did we get to _West_ Twilight Town? That's _waaaaay_ the fuck out."

"I am soooo Mapquesting this next ti- hey Roxas!"

"What?"

"It's your favorite song~."

_"'...We're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce; We got it on lock!'" _Sora just giggled at the glare he received.

**-Time on the Road: Over an hour approx.**

"Sora, I think you scared the hell out of that guy." Roxas wiped tears from his eyes as he finished laughing

"Hey! Don't laugh! I just wanted directions and he didn't hear me the first time."

"Sora, I don't think yelling, 'HEY YOU GUY EXCUSE ME!' out of your window was the best way to go about it."

"Says you, meanie. Anyways, he said if we keep going down this road make a right at Paopu Drive we should run right into it!"

"Oh thank God! Aren't you excited Sora! Then we get to wait in The Line!" The last bit was dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, it hasn't been open for very long." Sora smiled hopefully but Roxas just shook his head with a wry grin.

**-Arrived**

"Okay, so maybe there is a line already."

"Told you. Wow dude, I knew it would be long, but that's ridiculous." Roxas raised an eyebrow at the line as they made their third circuit of the parking lot and Sora tried to find a parking space. Once he finally found a spot, the pair just sat in the car. Sora looked at the time on his phone.

"So that took a LOT longer than it should and there isn't much time left before your class. Maybe I should just take you now and I can come back aft-"

"SORA. We are here. We're gonna go get in that line. So shut up you dork." And with that, the two trudged up to the Line and claimed their spot. At the end. Which spilled back into the parking lot. In the hot sun.

"Well this sucks." Sora fiddled with the envelope in his hand and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"It's the DMV, of course it's gonna suck. At least we don't have to listen to that stupid song anymore."

_"'California gurls-'"_

"SORA!"

* * *

:D _That song is now OUR song lol. I also happen to have it on my iPod and the album cover has been replaced with a picture of Roxas and Sora lol. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_


End file.
